


A Risky Affair

by daisydiversions



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Betrayal, Board Games, Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-12
Updated: 2008-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for: stillskies's prompt "This isn't what it looks like."</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Risky Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



> for: stillskies's prompt "This isn't what it looks like."

"Er," Shindou grappled in the face of the cyclone that was Touya's rage. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh?" Touya allowed. "So, you're not rejecting the game of your soul from which you have sworn to me, in blood, you would never deviate again? For something manufactured by Hasbro?"

The Risk board seemed entirely too incriminating at that point, especially considering the fierce land war currently being waged in Western Europe. "Er." 

"Don't bother," Touya snapped. "I can't even look at you right now."

With that, he stomped away, Shindou scrabbling up and fast on Touya's heels. 

"I claim the whipped boy's African nations!" Waya called into the stunned pause, and Isumi swept Shindou's abandoned bottles and chips out of the way before Waya toppled them while reaching across the board.

"Sworn in blood?" Yashiro with part alarm, part intrigued, and reached for the dice.


End file.
